gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Dice (RAH)
Write up Bio Write up Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Marvel Comics continuity Dice and his partner Slice first came into contact with COBRA and G.I. Joe when a man calling himself the Red Ninja Master contacted them and called them and a number of Red Ninjas (renegade members of the Arashikage clan) to COBRA's Silent Castle in Trans-Carpathia. The Master displayed an in-depth knowledge of many of the Arashikage fighting techniques and convinced the other ninjas of his identity. Since Cobra Commander hadn't used the castle for years, Slice, Dice and the Red Ninjas easily ventured to the castle. Slice and Dice were surprised when Destro and the Baroness arrived at the castle after Destro was given the castle by Cobra Commander. When Slice, Dice and the other ninjas attacked Destro, they discovered the Joes had been watching, including Ninja Force. After a long battle, the ninjas escaped the castle into the wilderness with the Ninja Force close behind. After Snake-Eyes defeated Slice in a duel to settle their dispute, the Red Ninja Master arrived and revealed himself to be Firefly. The mercenary had fooled the ninjas and after a brief fight, ambushed both groups of ninjas with his BATs and knocked them out with gas. He used Cobra's Brainwave Scanner to turn Slice, Dice and the others into his brainwashed slaves and headed to Cobra Island, long since unoccupied by Cobra. The Ninja Force eventually broke free, but Slice, Dice and the Red Ninjas remained under his control for a time. After a small team of Joes landed on the island and fought BATs and ninjas, Firefly's hold was broken. Slice and Dice escaped, but eventually joined Cobra. Since most of Cobra's high command had turned their backs on the Commander, Slice and Dice worked closely with the Commander for a time, joining in the fight against Joes in the Cobra-controlled town of Millville, among other operations. Slice and Dice eventually left Cobra some time before the organization was scattered by an attack from regular military forces in 1995. Devil's Due Comics continuity Slice and Dice re-appeared in Master & Apprentice 2 working along the Red Ninjas. They brought Junko Akita to Sei Tin. As part of Junko's conditioning, Dice disguised himself as Storm Shadow and slashed her with a sword to make her distrust Storm Shadow (strange, since Dice is a bo ninja, while Slice is the swordsman ninja). Dice fought Billy in a burning helicopter, but he survived and was later cut by Budo's sword when he threatened Jinx. G.I. Joe Reloaded Write up G.I. Joe vs. Transformers Write up Action Force (British) Comics continuity Write up Blackthorne Comics continuity Write up Dreamwave Comics continuity Write up Hasbro Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity Sunbow animated series Write up DiC animated series Write up Direct-to-video series Write up Sigma 6 animated series Write up Toys Trivia Write up External links * My Useless Knowledge biography Footnotes Write up Category:1992/Introductions Category:Cobra Category:Ninja Force Category:A Real American Hero characters